Y todo queda en nada
by Beu Rib
Summary: Otro de mis songfics, este muestra la terrible debilidad de Hao y lo muestra como un ser vulnerable, es decir como un humano. Dedicado a Carlos. ¡Reviews porfavor!


Y todo queda en nada.  
  
Heme aquí, en la penumbra, en la oscuridad, atrapado en mi propia vida, en mis propios pensamientos, absorto en mi complejidad, en mi aislamiento involuntario, en mi terrible y moustrosa soledad.  
  
Los miro a todos, ríen, cantan, charlan alegres alrededor de la fogata, nadie parece darse cuenta, nadie quiere reparar en mi presencia, ya lo sé, soy el diablo, todos me temen, todos me huyen, estoy acostumbrado, pero aún así, duele...  
  
Una pequeña criatura se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, sus grandes ojos negros parecen interrogar mis facciones, en su mirada brilla el miedo, y no es para menos, hace tiempo yo le grite, lo ahuyente y él se alejó gritando mi realidad: Soy un moustro.  
  
Me ofrece una taza de té y después de depositarla en el suelo se aleja, corriendo...  
  
-Me da escalofríos el señor Hao-escucho que habla de mí y fijo mi vista en ese punto.  
  
-Sí, desde que peleo con el señor Yoh, esta... como decirlo... extraño- murmura otro mientras me observa de reojo.  
  
-A mí ya no me parece buena la idea de seguir con él, ya no tiene esa grandeza de otro tiempo, ¿pero adonde iríamos?-repuso otro.  
  
Lo sé están por que no tienen a donde ir, triste, pero cierto...  
  
Escucho el comentario de todos mis amigos Que me hallan diferente, que estoy tan destruido Que apenas soy la sombra, soy un desconocido Que a veces ni respondo, que ya no soy el mismo.  
  
Es cierto, he cambiado, mi cuerpo alguna vez perfecto, en exceso parecido con el de el inútil de Yoh, ahora esta desfigurado, una gran cicatriz recorre en perfecta simetría desde mi faz hasta mis testículos, la sangre suele correr en mis ojos, una siniestra metáfora sobre las lagrimas.  
  
Mi mente viaja hasta a los recuerdos más memorables, y siempre, en cada momento, a cada instante aparece ella...  
  
Ella, tan perfecta, tan esquiva, tan salvaje, tan única, tan eterna, con su dominante carácter, su vida que le da sentido a mi existencia, y luego, luego dolor...  
  
... Intenso.  
  
Ella se fue con alguien más, desapareció por completo para llenar de placer a mi otra mitad, placer que solo era digno de un Dios... Yo.  
  
El grupo de idiotas me vuelve a mirar, sonrió con sarcasmo, yo puedo saber lo que piensan, bola de inútiles en busca del poder, hipócritas que carcomen sus propias entrañas, ilusos, ¿pero ellos, harán lo mismo conmigo?, No, lo dudo, ninguno de ellos se molestaría en saber, no desean saber, y es mejor, así nadie podrá apartármela de la mente, nadie sabrá lo que sufro de manera interna, de manera tan salvaje.  
  
Y pensar que estuve tan cerca... de tenerla... de amarla.  
  
Y todos siempre piensan saber más de la cuenta No sienten no conversan, de ellos se alimentan Mientras que la sangre aquí en mi corazón Va subiendo arriba la temperatura Mientras mi locura va con tu cordura Mientras yo te extrañe, yo te sienta, yo te ame...  
  
¡He intentado tantas veces quitármela de la mente por voluntad propia!, sé que amarla me hace daño, pero no puedo, no puedo solo, he de reconocer que necesito ayuda, pero no, yo no puedo, no debo...  
  
¿A quien le pediría auxilio?, ¿Quién tendría un poco de compasión hacía este pobre y mullido ser?, ¡Cuantas veces no he gritado, dado señales de soledad, de desesperación!, pero nada, gritos que el viento se lleva, suplicas que el mar borra cuando sube la marea, y en todo, en todo, ella vuelve a aparecer...  
  
¡No me deja en paz!, su voz me sigue a cada paso que doy, su cuerpo blanco y lleno de energía me acompaña, no me deja, no me abandona, aún cuando Yoh me derroto y me dejo convertido en mierda, cuando caía, yo la veía, yo la sentía...  
  
Tan palpable...  
  
Tan real...  
  
Yo intento pero nunca salgo del abismo Y todo queda en nada Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada Mientras mi cuerpo Mientras mi cuerpo se resiste al caer Yo no te olvido mujer.  
  
Pero no, todo fue un sueño, mi hermano me había ganado, me derroto con la estúpida bandera de la amistad y la fuerza, sí tan solo él me hubiera escuchado...  
  
Yoh, tan distinto a mí, aún no logro comprender como él no se dio cuenta, me tenía enfrente, cara a cara, no supo leer mi desesperación y mi angustia, mi grito sordo implorándole ayuda, se concentro solo en mi maldad, se dejo convencer por las voces de todos aquellos que me tenían sobre el pedestal de maldito, no lo culpo, le alimentaron desde pequeño el odio hacía mí, pero pudo hacer solo un esfuerzo, él, él que salvo tantas almas desvalidas, ¡No pudo salvar al desdichado que le dio el ser!, ¡No leyó entre líneas mis palabras cargadas de rencor!, ¡Palabras impulsadas por ella, para ella!  
  
Sí, he sido malo, ¿pero quien no lo sería si en todas sus vidas le temieron, le guardaron rencor, lo despreciaron?, mi único error, creo yo, fue nacer diferente, superior, por eso cuando ella apareció, creí que libraría todos mis temores, que mi alma quedaría purificada, era una perfecta forma para liberarme, de pedir ayuda, de buscar cariño...  
  
Por eso no se marcha, ella es la única que me quiere, entiende y comprende, ella esta conmigo incluso en la muerte, jamás me abandona, me consuela, me tiene piedad, yo definitivamente no la puedo dejar, sería, sería...  
  
... Como negarme a mí mismo.  
  
Quizás yo le pido al amor demasiado Quizá por exceso y demás he pecado Quizá por costumbre, tal vez por temores No sé por que sí, no sé sí hay razones Quizá por demencia, piedad o clemencia. Quizá por amarte, por necesitarte Quizá por que lejos de ti es demasiado Quizá porque todas mis necesidades Las tengo de ti, mientras yo te ame.  
  
Vuelvo a gritar, esta vez no solo mi alma, sino mi voz, todos voltean a verme con angustia con temor, es por todos conocida mi fama de destructor, de torturador, de manipulador.  
  
Silencio...  
  
Una mirada mía basta para que vuelvan a ocuparse de sus asuntos, en cuanto su rostro se pierde de nuevo en la penumbra, vuelven a aparecer, mis siempre compañeras, mis lagrimas de sangre.  
  
Con un dedo seco un poco de la sangre que escurre por mi mejilla y me lo llevo a los labios, esta húmeda y caliente, se siente bien, es como tener afecto, aunque sea un poco.  
  
Introduzco mi dedo en la boca y pruebo esa dulce calidez, puede que este enloqueciendo, pero es la única forma en la que siento amor, tal vez por eso luego me sangro, para succionar el poco cariño que mi sangre tiene conmigo, una forma de agradecerle:  
  
Por mantenerme vivo...  
  
Yo intento pero nunca salgo del abismo Y todo queda en nada Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada Mientras mi cuerpo Mientras mi cuerpo se resiste al caer Yo no te olvido mujer...  
  
Recupero la compostura, ¿el gran Hao Asakura, maestro que dominó los cinco elementos, hablando de amor?, Ridículo, absurdo, inconcebible, pero es que a veces me siento tan solo...  
  
No vivo, estoy muriendo con cada inhalación de aire que llega a mis pulmones, poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que mis latidos marcan mi ritmo cardiaco, pero a pesar de todo, ella esta aquí.  
  
Creí que se había ido con él, con Yoh, con el héroe, que ahora celebra su triunfo con una boda perfecta, no solo con ella sino con cada una de mis esperanzas, con una mujer necesaria y orgullosa, que mantiene la cabeza erguida, que se siente feliz, porque su prometido ahora es el Shaman King.  
  
Sin embargo, ella esta aquí, de pie, tan bella, tan sonriente como siempre, con esa luz llena de calidez, de afecto, se acerca y coloca su tibia y blanca mano en su mejilla...  
  
...El tiempo se detiene  
  
Esta aquí y no puedo creerlo, la siento, así que no es sueño, vino por mí, porque me quiere.  
  
Por que jamás me abandonará...  
  
Y yo aquí muriendo y tu como si nada Pero la razón me vuelve a controlar Y dentro de mí es el dolor que habla Que conversa a solas con mi soledad Vienes, te apareces y te veo Y es que aquí no pasa el tiempo Pasa el tiempo Yo muriendo  
  
Sucede algo, a paso lento se va alejando, va desapareciendo, entre nubarrones y cielo gris, lo veo y mis ojos lanzan un grito de horror, vuelvo a caer, por ella, junto a ella, me va absorbiendo poco a poco, me falta el aire, me cuesta respirar, el ambiente esta frío, es...  
  
... El abismo  
  
Yo intento pero nunca salgo del abismo...  
  
Lucho por liberarme, por romper las cadenas que me ataran a ella, pero inútil, no puedo, soy tan débil y vulnerable, más de lo que los demás pueden ver, ¡maldita sea!... De pronto, oscuridad...  
  
... Y todo queda en nada.  
  
Vuelvo a tratar, una vez más, lo he decidido, esta vez no me atrapara, ¡Me he cansado de sufrir!, ¡Quiero mi libertad!  
  
Mientras mi cuerpo se resiste al caer  
  
Pero me ata, sus fuertes brazos me cobijan, me acogen, sé que no debo, pero simplemente es más fuerte que yo.  
  
Yo no te olvido mujer  
  
Un rayo de luz en el abismo, mi voluntad se agita, mi mente pide su liberación, ya no quiero sufrir más, trato desesperadamente de zafarme, no debo rendirme.  
  
Todo saldrá bien...  
  
Esa voz es de Yoh.  
  
Todo saldrá bien...  
  
Ha venido por mí, lo escucho, su voz suave, cálida, no me ha abandonado, a pesar de todo, él, él ha venido por mí y yo, yo...  
  
... Yo intento, yo intento salir del abismo.  
  
Risa diabólica y sarcástica resuena, la voz se pierde, dolor punzante y...  
  
...y todo queda en nada.  
  
¡No, no!, ¡Yoh, Yoh!, ¡Ayuda!, Lagrimas corren, sí, lagrimas, agua sale a caudales de mis ojos, llanto amargo combinado con la desesperación, no hay nada, no hay luz, todo es oscuro, todo tiene un ligero tinte de burla, de sarcasmo, ¡No por favor!, ¡No, ya no quiero!, pero...  
  
...mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada.  
  
Vuelvo a caer, sumido en mi propia oscuridad, en mi propia soledad, ya no hay nada para mí, inútil luchar contra el gigante que se aproxima, esta tan lleno de terror, de miedos, de mis propios demonios y fantasmas, soy tan solo un simple mortal, lo que tanto he negado es lo que soy, tal vez por eso...  
  
...mientras mi cuerpo se resiste al caer, yo no te olvido mujer.  
  
Poco a poco, mis músculos se relajan, inútil todo lo demás, el calor llena y energétiza mi cuerpo, todo es paz, el abismo se llena de luz poco a poco, mis ojos se cierran pesadamente...  
  
...yo no te olvido, yo no te olvido.  
  
¿Y como podría?, ella me ha vuelto a salvar, me ha regresado la vida...  
  
Mis gritos hacen eco...  
  
...terribles sonidos de derrota retumban.  
  
Todo ha terminado, he vuelto a caer, se ha apoderado nuevamente de mí: mí sueño por una tierra de puros shamanes, mi ideal, mi utopía.  
  
Por lo que luchare siempre...  
  
Dentro de quinientos años volveré, ella me dará fuerza, ahora nadie podrá vencerme.  
  
Veo a mis antiguos aliados, débiles, temblorosos, viendo con horror mi magnificencia, como me voy hacía la gloria, volveré, pero esta vez no me equivocare, elegiré un cuerpo más fuerte y aliados mejores, esta vez, se hará realidad.  
  
Pero mientras...  
  
...veo todo alejarse, voy hacia la espera  
  
Y...  
  
...todo queda en nada.  
  
FIN.  
  
Notas: Vaya que ahora sí me alucine bastante, y me ha quedado muy largo además, pero a mí me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, como no podía dormir lo escribí en tan solo media hora, si no entienden de quien habla Hao, es simple, habla de su utopía, su ideal, ideal que según él se fue con Yoh, pero no es cierto, debido a que Yoh nunca mantuvo ese ideal como primordial, es más ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic así, con Hao como protagonista, pero no malvado como en los demás, ya que siempre he ceído que Hao no es un villano malvado y despiadado, sino un pobre ser humano lleno de traumas que solo trata de defender su ideología y creo que aquí lo mostré, espero les guste, la canción es del guapísimo Ricky Martín y creo que va a la perfección con lo que quería hacer. Cualquier duda, aclaración, protestas, confusiones, en un review y yo en la brevedad posible los contestare en otro de mis fics(soné como diputado algo así), adiós. 


End file.
